Regalos para los tercos
by Hana Note
Summary: Nadie me separará de ti Ranma yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento.


Era una hermosa mañana de invierno, a pesar que hacia frío, en lo alto del cielo estaba el sol, alumbrando y porque no a la revoltosa casa Tendo que desde que llegaron los Saotome todo quedó patas arriba, pero más revoltoso se volvió cuando se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado la noche buena...

. Umm creo que iré al mercado a comprar lo que falta para la cena, aún me falta algunos ingredientes, creo que le diré a Akane que me acompañe así podré comprar más cosas...

Ufff y ahora que hago? Ya llegó la noche buena y aún no compre nada para Ranma, ja ese tonto, seguro que no se acordó de mi y yo aquí preocupada por el regalo, pero creo que de todas maneras compraré algo- ne! Kasumi, vas a ir a comprar?

. Oh pequeña Akane, si, justo te iba a pasar la voz para ir las dos.

. Esta bien, voy a cambiarme y vamos, esta bien?

. Te espero.

Arriba, más específico, pegado al techo se encontraba un joven de ojos azules y cabello trenzado, miraba fijamente todos los movimientos de su prometida, ciertamente Akane había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vio, hace tres años, ahora ya no era la niña que a él le encantaba molestar, ella se había convertido en una mujer ya que a sus dieciocho años, la pequeña ya no era tan pequeña.- ella se ve tan linda con esa falda tableada... es cierto tengo que comprar el regalo de Navidad, pero que le gustará a ella... con que se vería bien, la vez pasada ella me regaló una bufanda echa por ella misma, pero más parecía otra cosa jajaj... esa tonta, pero que dijo si no es tonta, bueno un poco, lo que si es, es que es linda.- pensaba el joven Saotome todo sonrojado.

...

. Que le compraré- viendo en una tienda de ropa masculina.- creo que esa camisa le sentaría bien, a demás a él le gusta el estilo chino.

. Que ves Akane, oh ya veo el regalo para Ranma, aún no lo has comprado?

. Jejeje a ti no te puedo mentir hermana, pero si estoy buscando algo para Ranma tu sabes jejej- jugando con sus dedos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

. No te preocupes Akane se muy bien como son en casa, todos están locos jajaja así que compra con tranquilidad, yo iré a la sección de alimentos, si quieres en dos horas nos vemos aquí mismo.

. Gracias Kasumi, esta bien en dos horas nos vemos aquí.

...

. Creo que iré al centro, así podré ver que le compro a Akane...

...

. Que bonito! - se trataba de una hermosa camisa blanca con una detalles dorados y azules que combinaban muy bien, y por supuesto estilo chino.

. Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita- viendo la camisa- veo que esta buscando un regalo, esta camisa es muy buena, es para su novio?- guiñando el ojo.

. Bu.. Bueno si... eh.. Esta camisa me gustó

. Le aseguró que le quedará muy bien, pero si gusta le puedo enseñar más y así tiene de donde elegir, le parece

. Esta bien, quiero verlos...

...

. A ver por donde empiezo- viendo toda una fila de tiendas de ropa de mujer.- lo que tengo que hacer por ti marimacho.- entrando a una tienda muy pero muy femenina.

. Mira ese chico, que estará haciendo aquí, será que esta buscando algo para su novia?

. No, no creo, tal vez es de otros gustos y esta buscando ropa para el- agregó otra señora.- aunque se ve tan varonil- dijo otra con ojos soñadores.

Pero que me ven, si no le gusta a la marimacho lo que le compraré, nunca más le regaló nada- buenos días, me puede enseñar la ropa más bonita que tengas.

. Bienvenido joven, usted llamó toda la atención de nuestra clientela- viendo a muchas chicas viéndolo algunas asombradas, otras confusas y otras escépticas- quiere un regalo para su novia?

. Bueno.. No, quiero decir, si pero no.

. Que? Expliqueme.

. Es que no es mi novia, si no mi... mi prometida jejeje

. Oh ya veo, CON QUE SU PROMETIDA- gritándolo para que todas escuchen- no se preocupe joven yo lo ayudaré.

. Shuuu pero no pudo decirlo más bajo?

. Es para que los demás dejen de hablar. Bien venga conmigo, le enseñaré lo mejor de lo mejor.

. Gra.. gracias jejeje.

...

. Ese me gustó por favor me lo puede envolver- espero y le guste al tonto de Ranma, creo que si le irá bien, oh Dios ya se van a cumplir las dos horas, será mejor ir ahora mismo con Kasumi.

. Tenga señorita y gracias por su compra, le digo algo, no tenga miedo, si el no lo hace, usted hágalo.

. Muchas gracias lo tendré en cuenta- creo que me hizo bien desahogarme un poco después de todo, fue una buena idea contarle a la señora sobre lo que pasa.

...

. Creo que este le quedará muy bien, ya que usted me la describió muy bien y aún mejor me enseñó una foto de su prometida, que por cierto es muy bonita, esto sin duda alguna le quedara muy bonito.

. Ehh.. bueno- sonrojado- entonces me lo llevo.

. Ahora mismo se lo envuelvo, sabe joven Saotome creo que su novia estará más feliz si usted le dice algo bonito, no cree?

. Lo tendré en cuenta,- recibiendo el objeto- gracias y hasta luego.

...

. Encontraste el regalo, hermana?

. Si lo encontré Kasumi, sólo espero que le guste, este año no me dio tiempo de hacer algo así que lo compré.

. Pero aún puedes hacerle algo.

. Claro, tienes razón, puedo preparar un postre para él- saliéndole estrellitas de emoción de sus ojos marrones.

. Exacto, eso puedes hacer- cuando no, Kasumi y su buena voluntad que a veces no es buena para los demás más aún cuando es algo de comer hecho por Akane.

...

. Ahh ver que preparé, creo que sería mejor un pastel, ya que si hago algo para él seguro los demás lo malinterpretarán todo y nos querrán casar en un dos por tres, pero si le hago algo y se le doy a el, a solas, ahhhh que cosas pienso- monólogo interior de Akane.

Ufff está acá pensé que había salido, no puede ser ella va a cocinar, ojalá y no sea lo que estoy pensando...; aún así ella es tan tierna sin proponérselo, parece una niña pequeña sacudiendo de esa forma sus brazos...

Creo que preparare un pastel de chocolate sólo para él, así no me tomaré tanto tiempo.- agarrando harina, huevo, sal, azúcar... y limón?!- pero que estoy haciendo no va limón, rayos tendré que hacerlo de nuevo...

Y así se paso casi toda la tarde haciendo el pastel para Ranma- ah! Al fin esta listo, ahora si no se quejará ya que lo probé y tiene buen sabor, no exquisito pero si bueno, que me lo agradezca ya que tuve que hacer el pastel como siete veces, de verdad soy un desastre.

...

Y ahora como se le doy a Akane su regalo, la señorita me dijo que también puedo decirle cosas bonitas, como que? Eres linda como un cachorro de blanquinegra?... No no, que tonto, que puede ser, ... tus ojos son como dos focos de luz? No pero que digo !- jalandose los cabellos- maldito viejo, nunca me enseñó palabras bonitas.

...

Es cierto la señora de la tienda me dijo que yo podría dar el siguiente paso, pero y si el no siente lo mismo que yo , seguro se burlara por siempre, humm y ahora que hago.

...

. Mejor voy a su habitación y ahí le podré dar su regalo que le compré- colgado de la ventana de su prometida- Ne Akane estas ahí?

. Ram.. Ranma? Eres tú

. Quien más crees que pueda ser, Ryoga?

. No seas tonto, sólo me sorprendente.

. Ya ya, me dejas pasar.- entrando confianzudamente.

. Ya estás adentro no, bueno dime que quieres- tapando el regalo y pastel con su cuerpo

. Yo pues viene- sacando una gran caja de su espalda- vine a darte tu regalo de Navidad.. toma, espero y te guste.

. Gracias, Ranma, lo puedo ver?

.Claro ya es tuyo no?

. Jejeje pues sí.

Le encantaba cuando esa chiquilla sonreía de esa forma, le hacía sentir que quería protegerla más y más...

. Ranma!

. Que pasó no te gustó- afilando lengua parar reprocharle.

. No nada de eso, me encantó es hermoso- sus ojos brillaban hasta más no poder.

Y lo vio ahí está esa sonrisa que le quitaba hasta la respiración, ahí estaba esa niña que le había echo pasar un rato raro y nuevo en su vida, esa mujer que era su prometida.

. Que bueno que te gustó, yo yo lo compré pensando en ti.

. Ehh... Jejeje gracias Ranma, es muy lindo tu detalle conmigo- viendo un hermoso vestido azul tal y como ella es y le gustaba usar, Ranma había elegido el perfecto.- hoy mismo lo usaré, es cierto yo también te compré algo espero y te guste- dándole una paquete perfectamente envuelto.

. A ver que sera...

. No sabía que comprarte, pero me acordé de ti y supe que esto te encantaría.

. Gracias Akane esta muy bonito sin duda alguna me quedará bien- era una hermosa camisa china azul con bordados en forma de Dragon, era simplemente perfecto, pero eso no era todo también llevaba un pantalla a juego, pero este era en color blando con la basta de color azul.- de verdad que me gusta mucho muchas gracias.

. Bueno yo también- ay no ahí viene- también te preparé esto, espero y te guste, toma pruebalo.

. Eh esta bien- abriendo con temor lo que había dentro, dándose con la sorpresa que había un bonito pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón- al menos se ve bien no?

. Ranma no seas idiota y pruébalo, de verdad.

. Como tú digas- y así se llevó un buen pedazo de pastel a la boca, saboreando..- la verdad que no esta mal, a decir verdad, esta muy bueno, Akane.

. Sabía que te gustaría, ahora ya lo eh probado antes de dártelo jajajja.

. Con que ya aprendiste eh, eso debiste haberlo hecho siempre, así nos hubieras ahorrado muchos disgustos.

. Ranma no te pases que estábamos bien.

Ella tenía razón todo estaba saliendo bien y yo acá ofendiendola- disculpa Akane- era ahora o nunca,- yo Akane, quería decirte algo

. Si dime que pasa- algo dentro de ella sabía lo que vendría- dime

. Yo quería agradeterte por todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años.

. Te estás despidiendo?

. No, no, y no me mires de esa forma que no quiero que llores- viendo como se juntaban pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de su prometida- no me estoy despidiendo mi marimacho- agarrando su rostro- no podría dejarte ni la muerte me puede alejar de ti.

. Ranma, yo lo siento.

No, no puede ser, ella no siente lo mismo que yo, por eso se esta disculpando- poniendo cara de decepción.

. No Ranma no me malinterpretes,- sabiendo por donde se iba la imaginación de su prometido- me disculpo por mis lágrimas, yo la verdad que es que estoy feliz.

En ese instante senti, que toda mi vida, mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, cuando pensé que no cabía en la felicidad ella me besó, nos besamos de la forma mas tierna...

No se de donde saqué la valentía pero sólo sentí que debia de hacerlo y lo hice lo besé, al principio sólo fue un roce de labios pero se transformó en uno tierno en uno, en el cual quería hacerle y decirle todo lo que sentía por él- me gustas Ranma y tampoco podría alejarme de ti. Te quiero.

Ahí están las palabras que quería escuchar, ahí estaba mi prometida diciendo me que me quería como yo a ella- tú también me gustas y también te quiero.

En una linda tarde de invierno, a pocas horas de que llegue la Navidad, dos jóvenes prometidos, un sólo sentimiento, se besaban con mucho amor, teniendo como testigo esas cuatro paredes que conformaban el cuarto de la joven, esa habitación que guardaría este y más secretos, de esta pareja, la más terca de todo Japón. Y que decir de la Navidad, prácticamente los dos parecian unas bombillas de luz roja, pues que se le hace cuando dos personas se aman con la misma intensidad.

. Hola, creo que cumplimos nuestro cometido no?

. Yo creo que si, mira que tenernos que hacer pasar por vendedoras, todo para que esos dos estén juntos.

. Pero se aman y eso me da gusto, sabes cual será nuestra siguiente misión?

. Para la próxima Navidad... creo que tenemos que unir a un pato ciego y aún gato.

. Jaja tienes toda la razón...

Y así estas dos personas desaparecieron cuando la primera estrella salía en el cielo.

Fin.

Hola! Aquí les escribe la que escribe esto jajaja, es un pequeño oneshot para celebrar estas fechas. Le puse que hace frío, pero verdad que en mi país estamos en verano. Sólo les escribía para desearles una buena Navidad! Yo escribo sin ánimos de lucro ni nada, también respeto todas las orientaciones sexuales que cada individuo puede tener. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
